


Full Moon Ritual

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Full Moon, M/M, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Harry and Severus conduct a full-moon purification ritual to prepare potion ingredients.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Full Moon Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> For AdventCalendar on DW... wish I had time to play more this year!
> 
> For the prompt: Dark night with full moon

Severus watched Harry conduct the ritual.

Not that it was a hardship. The ritual required they be skyclad, and at almost thirty Harry was quite delectable to look at without clothes. He had grown a few more inches in height, and while not brawny, his shoulders were broad and sturdy.

Harry chanted his part of the ceremony in Parseltongue, Severus making his replies in English. Harry had the most important parts of the ceremony and they had found that Parseltongue made the results better than they had ever expected.

Soon, Harry was closing the ceremony, Severus making the appropriate responses.

Stepping out of the circle, Harry looked up at the full moon. "I think this batch will be particularly potent," he offered.

"Being between Yule and the New Year, I suspect you are correct," Severus agreed. He carefully gathered the silver cauldrons they had purified for Severus' potions business. He put them in a wagon, since they could not be shrunk.

Severus wrapped a warm cloak about Harry, then about himself. They could not cast warming spells on themselves, that would affect the results. Harry snuggled in his cloak, leaning over for a small kiss. 

"Thank you," Harry said softly.

"Are these spoken for?" Harry asked, back in Severus' lab.

"Fertility potions are always in high demand," Severus replied. "I'll have no problem selling any potions I make, but not all of them are for specific clients."

Harry hesitated.

"Harry?" Severus turned from what he was doing to focus on his husband.

"I was thinking..." Harry started.

Severus went over to hold Harry's hand.

"...maybe one of these could be for us," Harry said softly.

"Harry!" Severus leaned in for a warm kiss. "Are you sure? It won't be easy."

"But with you, it will be worth it!" Harry beamed.


End file.
